


Harry Doesn't Live Here Anymore

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Canon Compliant, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, M/M, drunk confessions of love, harrisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: "Wanna know the truth Ramon?" Wells asked, slurring, the whiskey almost sloshing out of his glass as he spun around on the stool he sat on."The truth? About what, Harry?” Cisco asked, his arms folded over his chest."Why I didn't want to run those lines with you again, why I don't like impersonating the other Wells." Harry took another long swig, getting up from his seat at the work bench and coming to swagger over to Cisco.Cisco looked on, amused, and becoming curious as to what a drunk Harrison Wells might admit. "Lay it on me, drunkie,"





	Harry Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Gorilla Warfare in Season 2.

"Wanna know the truth Ramon?" Wells asked, slurring, the whiskey almost sloshing out of his glass as he spun around on the stool he sat on. 

Cisco looked on with an amused smirk. After team flash had succeeded in getting Caitlin back from her stay with Gorilla Grodd, Harry had muttered something about going down to the workshop to have a drink and promptly disappeared. It had been a little while but Cisco had decided to head down and check on him before he headed home for the night. 

"The truth? About what, Harry?” Cisco asked, his arms folded over his chest. 

"Why I didn't want to run those lines with you again, why I don't like impersonating the other Wells." Harry took another long swig, getting up from his seat at the work bench and coming to swagger over to Cisco. 

Cisco looked on, amused, and becoming curious as to what a drunk Harrison Wells might admit. "Lay it on me, drunkie,"

Wells looked Cisco in the eye for a long moment and for a split second Cisco narrowed his eyes, wondered if he should be on guard. Harry snapped his fingers and pointed at Cisco. "That, right there. All because of him you still don't trust me, don't even like me," he said, finally 

Cisco opened his mouth to protest "Harry, that's not it..." 

"You even had to come up with a stupid nickname you hate me so much. But not me, not even my true doppelganger, but the man with my face," Wells turned around again, rubbing his temples with the hand that wasn't holding his whiskey tumbler. "I hate the man who took my face for saying those words to you. You've shown me what it's like to have a son," he said the words with spite this time, with disgust and scattered some of his papers to the floor. "Having a child is about love and sacrifice, and I'm sorry that he played the part and then took that away from you, Ramon,"

"Harry I'm sorry that we've been cold with you, we'll lay off," Cisco said, coming to stand next to the older man and put his hand on Wells' shoulder. "We know you're not Thawne. It's just been a really tough year for us here."

"It’s not even that, Ramon. I don't know how he thought of you like that, so expendable, so miniscule. I don't think of you that way at all. I think of you as my equal. My partner." Wells said, looking away from Cisco still. 

Cisco's eyes softened. "You really feel that way, Harry?"

Harrison Wells turned to look Cisco in the eyes, then. "You're so brilliant Cisco, a bright light among all the flickering bulbs, and even you can't see right through this old man?" His eyes were glassy but Cisco could tell he was being honest.

"So you have a soft spot for us now, or what? You trying for a Zuko redemption arc?" Cisco chided, trying to lighten the mood. 

“A soft spot…” Harry frowned, then. "Not for everyone. Mostly you."

Cisco laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. 

"You're not getting it," Harrison sighed and swigged down his drink, slamming the empty glass on the table and laughing a little, drunken giggle in the echoing metallic workroom. "Of course you're not getting it..." he brought both his hands up and clasped them behind his head. 

"What am I not getting?" Cisco asked, starting to get seriously annoyed with Harry at this point. 

Wells looked at Cisco with a pained glance. "I didn't like impersonating your first Wells because he thought of you as a son," he said, slowly, "and I think of you as... Well, definitely not a son," he said reaching out toward Cisco a little, before retracting his hands and turning away again. 

"Are you saying..." Cisco was starting to fidget. He leaned out his hand about to touch Wells' shoulder when Wells spun around. 

In one fluid motion Harry closed the distance between himself and Cisco, cupping the younger man's cheek in one hand and pulling Cisco close to him by the waist with the other. Their lips met and although Cisco was surprised he kissed back for a moment before breaking away. 

"Woah you are too drunk to be going all Brokeback Mountain on me, Harry," Cisco said when they broke apart, Harry eyeing Cisco intensely. Cisco was rubbing his lips absently with his hand. 

“A drunk man is an honest man,” Wells said and Cisco groaned. 

“We’ll see about that in the morning,” Cisco murmured, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll feel the same in the morning," Wells said with a confidence that made Cisco shiver.

"Well then maybe we can talk about it in the morning. But by the looks of this bottle you probably won't even remember," Cisco said, trying to center himself again as he picked up Wells' mostly empty whiskey bottle. "How bout we get you to bed Harry?" 

"Thank you... Ramon." Wells said dreamily as Cisco helped Wells up to bed. Cisco carefully unlaced Harry's work boots and laid them on the floor. 

"Get some rest, Harry." Cisco said, tucking him in. 

"Wait don't go yet," Harrison begged, grabbing onto Cisco’s forearm.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere buddy," Cisco said 

“Of course you aren’t. You’re a kind person, Ramon.” Wells said, his eyes closing as he shook his head slowly. “I’m not as kind as you, that’s why Zoom took Jesse,” 

“Don’t say that. This isn’t your fault. Zoom is terrible and we’re gonna stop him. We’re gonna get Jesse back,” Cisco said. “You’ve spent every waking second since you came through that breach trying to get her back. Give yourself a rest, Wells, you deserve it,” Cisco said, patting Harry’s shoulder. 

Harrison Wells grinned without opening his eyes. 

“What?” Cisco asked, suspiciously 

“You called me something other than Harry,” he said, his smile only getting brighter

.

Harrison Wells groaned at the pain shooting through his head from the moment consciousness started to hit him. He rolled from his stomach to his side and slowly started to sit up. Nausea hit him in a wave and he put his head in his hands, leaning off the bed until it passed. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Cisco said softly, coming in without knocking. 

“What are you doing here? Can’t you let me die in peace?” Wells asked sarcastically and Cisco laughed. 

“Can I get you some coffee, drunkie?” Cisco asked, his arms folded over his chest. 

Drunkie. The memory hit Wells in a second.Then the nausea was back and Wells wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or from remembering his emotional confessions.

Harry looked up at Cisco with pleading eyes. “Ramon… About last night…” he started, unsure what else to say.

Cisco laughed nervously. “You remember, huh? Pretty impressive for a man who drank almost an entire bottle of whiskey in what must have been a single sitting.” 

“Unfortunately I do remember,” Harrison Wells sighed and Cisco looked away.

“We can pretend it didn’t happen...if you want.” Cisco said.

“I’m sorry that you had to find out about my… feelings for you in such an inebriated state. I never wanted to say anything but having to play the other Wells, your evil Wells... I couldn’t stand seeing you look at me that way.” 

Cisco softened. “So you really feel that way?” He reddened “I mean, you really have feelings? For me? Like romantic feelings?” He clarified. 

Wells rubbed his eyes. “Ramon, how could I not? You’re wildly brilliant, you’re kind, you’re clever, and on top of it all you’re hilarious.” 

Cisco smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself, Wells.” He said, putting his hand on Harry’s knee. 

“I’m just sorry we had our first kiss when I probably reeked of whiskey and disappointment.” Wells said, softly, a smile in his voice.

Cisco smirked then, “You smelled so much like whiskey I wouldn’t have wanted to light a match in your presence.” 

Wells laughed then winced and rubbed his head. “Oh, god I think I need to lie down again. Possibly forever.” 

Cisco shook his head, chuckling at the hungover doctor. “Maybe in like a week when you’re not hungover anymore we can talk about that kiss.” he said, all at once before he chickened out.

Wells remembered the way his lips had met Cisco’s the night before and looked longingly at him. Glancing at Cisco, one eyebrow raised. “I’d like that.” Wells said, softly.


End file.
